C'est quoi cette bizarroïde dans ma maison !
by Ran-Su-Miki
Summary: Je suis maya, americaine chassée par ses parents car gothique. je suis au japon chez ma tante et je rentre au lycée. mon voisin Trunks sommeille sur sa table, l'année va être passionnante...


**Les personnages de dragon Ball ne sont pas notre propriété**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Chapitre 1 : C'est quoi cette bizarroïde dans ma maison ?!**

Bonjour ! Je suis Maya Stone. Je viens des Etats unis et j'ai appris à parler Japonais depuis que mes parents m'ont virée de chez eux parce que j'étais gothique. Je suis blonde avec les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. J'ai un an d'avance, donc 14 ans avec une classe de gens de 15 ans mais je ne suis pas si petite par rapport aux Japonais.

J'entre dans la salle sous le regard de toute une classe : les filles taille déjà mon look de gothique et les mecs me dévisagent insatisfaits saufs deux gothique-punks et un gars aux cheveux violet pale qui dort à moitié sur sa table. Le prof, un certain Tortue génial, me demande de me présenter à la classe. Ensuite il me dit de choisir une place et je me mis à côté du gars qui somnolait. Trunks, d'après son étiquette.

-Salut la nouvelle, dit-il. Je suis Trunks.

-Je m'appelle Maya.

Et oui… je suis très radine de parole. Les gothiques de derrière m'appellent et me disent de les attendre à la sortie pour leur parler. Le prof nous met une vidéo sur un truc sur l'histoire de la France, sachant qu'on est au Japon alors c'est un peu bizarre.

J'attends les gothiques dehors ils ne tardent pas et se présentent :

-Moi c'est SonGoten, fit un gars aux cheveux ébouriffés noirs. Je suis le chef de la bande. Et elle s'est ma petite amie, Amy-chan. Derrière c'est Trunks.

-Quoi ? Trunks traine avec vous ?

-Bah oui, remarqua l'intéressé avant de demander : C'est quoi ton accent bizarre ? Je veux dire, tu parles Japonais mais…

-Je viens des Etats unis. Je me suis fait virée de chez moi i ans.

-Ok, je vois, compatit Ami. Et tu vis où alors ?

-Chez une tante éloignée à moitié japonaise. La seule personne gentille de ma famille. Comme elle avait une chambre à prêter, elle m'a ordonné de vivre chez elle. Elle ne supportait que mes parents m'aient foutue à la porte.

-Il y a de quoi, en même temps.

La sonnerie retentissante nous rappela à notre devoir : les cours T.T (c'est triste)

Nous étions en cours d'anglais, ce qui était mon fort, avec une certaine C17 comme prof.

-_So, take your homework dairy_. Pour dans une semaine, je veux une pièce de théâtre rédigée en anglais. Vous aurez ensuite une semaine après la correction pour l'apprendre. Vous travaillerez en binômes. Je veux au moins deux actes en trois scènes. Les déguisements feront des bonus. Vous travaillerez avec votre voisin de table. Le thème est libre. Nous travaillerons dans la salle de théâtre et nous présenterons les meilleures pièces pour la fête de la fin du mois. Des questions ?

-On a le droit à des embrassades genre Roméo et Juliette ?, demanda quelqu'un.

-J'accepterai si j'ai les détails avant, donc dans vos copies.

-Tu peux toujours courir, grogna sa voisine, déclenchant des rires.

Trunks me regarda bizarrement.

Nous étions assis tous les quatre autour d'une table de la cafétéria du lycée, encore ouverte après les cours, et parlions de nos projets pour le devoir d'arts de demain dont le thème était « Dessinez le paysage de vos rêves pour une rencontre amoureuse », ce qui avait suscité une grande attention aux autres pour certains. Disons juste que ceux qui voulaient un rancard n'avaient qu'à regarder le dessin de la personne en question. Amy parlait d'une grande plaine avec une petite maison, un lac, de la forêt au loin et quelques arbres encore autour de la maison. J'avais compris au regard effaré et aux joues rosées de Goten qu'il s'agissait de son habitat mais j'avais été bien aidée par le regard moqueur de Trunks. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami ressentait, quel idiot…

_ Et toi Trunks ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dessiner ?, demandais-je pour tenter de sauver Goten.

_ Ouais, renchérit Amy. Les Trunks-maniaques avaient l'air intéressées par ta création.

_ Pour l'instant je n'avance pas loin, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour le dessin même si j'ai pris l'option. J'en suis à une plaine désertique mais je voudrais faire une rivière presque à sec qui serpenterait entre les arbres morts (que je n'ai pas encore dessinés) le tout en bas d'une colline, que j'imagine être mon point de vue et sous un ciel bleu remplit de nuages cotonneux. Je vais devoir y passer des heures.

_ Et tu l'as vu où ce paysage ?, questionna Goten.

_ Dans un rêve, c'est le principe, non ?

_ Amy, il y a un mot que je n'ai pas compris, intervenais-je. Tu as dit Trunks-quelque chose, je n'ai pas compris.

_ Trunks-maniaques ?

_ Mmh… je crois.

_ C'est le nom que j'ai donné aux fans de Trunks. Elles sautent sur lui dès qu'elles le voient et sont complètement hystériques !

_ Pourquoi font-elle ça ?

_ Je suis un Dieu pour elles !, fit l'intéressé.

_ C'est un peu fort comme qualificatif !

_ Désolé, t'es croyante ?

_ Je suis Américaine ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?

_ Excuse-moi…

_ Et si on rentrait ?, proposa Amy. On va faire nos devoirs d'anglais chez Trunks, par exemple ?

_ Mouais, pourquoi pas…, répondit ce dernier.

Nous partions et personne ne vit Amy oublier volontairement sa veste.

En chemin, Amy fit brusquement demi-tour en criant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose et Goten la suivie en prétextant que les rues n'étaient pas sûres à cette heure.

_ C'est bizarre, dit Trunks, Amy est capable d'assommer un ours sans le faire exprès, je ne vois pas de quoi Goten à peur. Je suis certain qu'ils mijotent un truc pas net…

_ Tu crois ?

_ Quelque chose me dit que c'est juste pour voir comment je ferais si je ramène une fille autre qu'Amy à la maison… entre ma mère qui va se faire des films pas possible dès le moment où elle te verra et mon père qui… je me demande qu'elle va être sa réaction…

_ Ah ? Pourquoi ?

_ Disons que ma mère est une humaine relativement folle et mon père n'est pas humain. On arrive. Je n'espère plus les attendre.

En effet, même moi qui, si j'avais un très bon potentiel pour me battre ne possédait pas de pouvoir quelconque, sentait très bien qu'on était suivis par le couple de cinglé. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas plus discrets que des hippopotames !

_ Ouah, quelle maison ! C'est une capsule en plus !

_ Mon grand-père travaille dans la capsule et ma mère aussi alors…

_ Je … j' peux rentrer ?!, demandai-je avec mon plus grand sourire de tarée.

_ Tu crois qu'on est venus là pour quoi ?, s'énerva-t-il.

_ Heu, nos devoirs d'anglais, non ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que t'as l'air d'une touriste…

_ Ben, je suis une américaine après tout !, m'exclamai-je en entrant à sa suite.

_ M'man, j'suis rentré ! On a des invités !, gueula (on ne peut pas dire autrement) Trunks lorsqu'il fut dans le hall. Viens on va prendre l'ascenseur, la flemme des escaliers, indiqua-t-il le flemmard pas possible.

Je passais la porte d'entrée et là je me fis attaquer littéralement par quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à… la mère de Trunks peut-être ?

_ Oh, comme elle est mignonne, comment tu t'appelles ? Quand vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Comment…

_ Ça suffit Maman… C'est Maya, elle vient juste pour un devoir…

_ Arrête de me mentir, je vois clair dans ton jeu, mon petit Trunks !, s'exclama l'énergumène. Je vais faire du thé…

_ Y'a sûrement Amy et Goten qui ne vont pas tarder, prévint Trunks. Vient, ma chambre est par là. Tiens, bonjour Papa…

Le dénommé ''papa'' s'arrêta net et me fixa.

_ C'est quoi cette bizarroïde dans ma maison ?!, cria Végéta.

_ Comment ça, TA maison, c'est MA capsule !

_ Je suis le maitre des lieux, c'est moi l'homme de la maison !

_ Taratata, fit un nouvel arrivant, un grand-père semblait-il. C'est ma maison, c'est moi qui ai fait cette capsule et figurez-vous que je ne suis pas encore mort, donc JE suis le maitre des lieux !

_ Quoi ?

_ Partons avant la troisième guerre mondiale, me chuchota Trunks en me tirant doucement par le bras.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et vîmes immédiatement un… extraterrestre ? Vert.

_ Piccolo, que fais-tu ici ? Sors de là avant que je t'éclate

La menace de Trunks ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Piccolo qui garda son air habituel et répondit d'un ton désintéressé :

_ C'est toi qui va te prendre une dérouillée. Qui c'est ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi… j'avais un sourire béat collé aux lèvres donc par la même occasion, un air de débile pas possible et je dessinais le Vert à toute vitesse sur… mon cahier de maths, il me semble.

_ Heu, Maya ?

_ Une petite seconde… Voui ?, répondais-je, des étoiles les yeux.

_ Je crois que je vais partir, s'inquiéta Piccolo en alliant le geste à la parole.

_ C'est ton cahier de maths, remarqua le violet.

_ Ah, et alors…

_ La prof ramasse les cahiers une fois par semaine…

_ Ah non ! Personne ne me vole mon Piccolo-san !

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à écrire leur pièce de théâtre et Maya rentra chez elle.

**Voilà, c'est notre premier chapitre, un peu court, mais bon… on en a mis du temps ! bien sûr, on va essayer de poster la suite dans les jours qui suivent car, merci les dieux, c'est les vacances.**

**Bref, on attend vos reviews avec impatience, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez pas !**

**Ran (qui écrit) et Miki (source d'idées)**


End file.
